Figuring the interwebs
by TARDISshipper
Summary: Steve and Tony chatting, what could go on there? Warning: slash inside


**CaptainRogers has joined the chat**

**Stark6 has joined the chat**

CaptainRogers: Tony, exactly how did you talk me into coming to this chat again

Stark6: Because you can't resist my charm, and you need to make yourself familiar with the internet more

CaptainRogers: How does chatting help? And charm? Ha, they day you are charming is the day I'm not blonde.

Stark6: You see this, this is me laughing my ass off. Also Cap, it's to help you make yourself familiar with the creepers, fangirls and trolls.

CaptainRogers: What are creepers? Are they some types of bugs? And fangirls, are they girl fans? Trolls exist, right?

Stark6: Alright Cap, one at a time, lemme break it down for you, creepers are seemingly nice people who offer you sex, or offer you candy to get sex. Don't take the candy by the way, it's a lie. No Steve, fangirls are not wind fans that are female, they are women ranging from 11-40 that can't get enough of us. And finally, no Steve, trolls with green skin and big ears do not exist, trolls on the internet are people who piss you off with various memes and comebacks.

CaptainRogers: So basically you're two out of three on all of them

Stark6: Ye-Hey! Not funny Steve, I am not a creeper or a troll, if I were, you'd be a fangirl

CaptainRogers: Are you questioning my masculinity?

Stark6: Maybe, cause I reckon Natasha's manlier thank you Star Spangled man.

CaptainRogers: ...

Stark6: U mad bro?

CaptainRogers: Fuck you Tony

Stark6: Gladly, but shouldn't it be the other way around?

CaptainRogers: ...I'm bringing Thor and Clint into this chat...

**ThunderGodThor has been added to the chat**

**TheEyeofTheHawk has been added to this chat**

ThunderGodThor: What is the meaning of this?

CaptainRogers: Hello Thor, I added you to this chat with me and Tony

TheEyeofTheHawk: Hey, did anyone forget about me?

Stark6: Dude, sorry, we give more attention to the arrows than you.

TheEyeofTheHawk: How about I shove one up your ass Stark?

ThunderGodThor: Is that even possible? And why have I been added into this conversation!

CaptainRogers: Besides Tony, you and Clint were the only ones online.

ThunderGodThor: Since when are we on a line?

Stark6: It means being able to talk to each other hammer head

ThunderGodThor: Is this some sort of trickery? I shall smite this contraption!

**ThunderGodThor has disconnected**

TheEyeofTheHawk: Looks like Thor destroyed his computer again

Stark6: Remind me why we let him own one

TheEyeofTheHawk: I guess for kicks.

CaptainRogers: Isn't it rude to kick people?

Stark6: He means for amusement Steve.

CaptainRogers: Oh...

TheEyeofTheHawk: So, what do we do now?

Stark6: Up for a horror movie?

CaptainRogers: Horror movie?

TheEyeofTheHawk: Movies with dangerous elements of blood and gore included.

Stark6: Remember that movie we watched last month, the one with the hockey mask guy?

CaptainRogers: Are you insane? I never want to watch anything like that again!

Stark6: Don't worry Cap, I'll protect you from the monsters and then we can have sex.

TheEyeofTheHawk: You are too disgusting for your own good sometimes Stark.

Stark6: Jealous that I get better ass then you?

CaptainRogers: Why do you have to bring this up on the internet, much less with Clint.

Stark6: Angry because I haven't cuddled enough with you?

CaptainRogers: Clint, do you mind taking a short trip away from the computer?

TheEyeofTheHawk: Sure, not at all.

**TheEyeofTheHawk has changed to away mode**

Stark6: Just you and me now babe.

CaptainRogers: Stop calling me babe Tony.

Stark6: But it's a good nickname for you.

CaptainRogers: Just come over to my house already.

Stark6: I thought you'd never ask, gimme 5 minutes tops and I'll be there to cuddle and watch the movie with you.

CaptainRogers: It's good to know you come over for things other than sex.

Stark6: Only for you Steve, only for you.

**Stark6 has disconnected.**

**TheEyeofTheHawk has re-entered**

TheEyeofTheHawk: It safe now?

CaptainRogers: Yeah, won't be here for long though, got a date with Tony.

TheEyeofTheHawk: Good luck then. I have to go, Thor and Loki are being to loud again, pray that I don't get roped into their kinks...

**TheEyeofTheHawk has disconnected**

**CaptainRogers has changed to Do Not Disturb**

**And that's the end of this story! Sorry the format isn't very good, had to use my phone to write this**


End file.
